MY TRUE FRIEND (REMAKE)
by Sera Lee
Summary: [KimCha's new pen name] Cho Kyuhyun pindah sekolah ke Seoul. Kehidupannya biasa saja, menjadi siswa baru, bertemu orang baru, jatuh cinta lalu patah hati. Kehidupannya berubah total sejak bertemu lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya. Sungmin yang kaya raya, tampan, dan suka berkelahi. [Remake dari film Thailand dengan judul yang sama] Another story of Super Junior! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Title :

MY TRUE FRIEND

Cast :

Super Junior 13+2

Others

Genre : Friendship, general

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga, ELF dan fansnya.

Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita.

Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya.

Warning :

OOC, abal, aneh, typos yang banyak, ETS (Ejaan Tidak Sempurna).

No bashing ! No flaming ! Don't like ? Don't read !

Warning tambahan :

A fiction can be descended from a reality. But the reality is can't be descended from a fiction. This just a story, and i just write this for fun. But, please respect me as an author of this. Don't copy without my permition!

Summary:

Cho Kyuhyun pindah sekolah ke Seoul. Kehidupannya biasa saja, menjadi siswa baru, bertemu orang baru, jatuh cinta lalu patah hati. Kehidupannya berubah total sejak bertemu lelaki bernama Lee Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya. Sungmin yang kaya raya, tampan, tetapi suka berkelahi. Another story of Super Junior! RnR!

* * *

Chapter 1

Dua orang lelaki berseragam terlibat pengejaran oleh dua orang lelaki lain yang mengenakan seragam berbeda. Tak peduli dengan lalu lintas kota yang padat, mereka seolah tak lelah berlari. Ketika sampai di depan sebuah sekolah lari kedua pemuda yang dikejar melambat dan itu membuat mereka menjadi bulan-bulanan dua pemuda lainnya. Dari arah lain datang lagi tiga atau empat pemuda—komplotan dua pemuda yang sekarang menjadi bulan-bulanan. Dengan sigap kedua pemuda yang tadi mengejar melayangkan pukulan dan hantaman ke tubuh satu demi satu gerombolan pemuda yang baru datang. Dilihat dari segi jumlah tentu mereka bukan lawan yang seimbang, dua banding enam. Tapi kalian tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dua pemuda itu. Mereka tangguh, percaya padaku. See, bahkan enam pemuda yang mencoba mengeroyok mereka saat ini telah tumbang satu-persatu meski ada yang mencoba kembali bangkit.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria mengendarai sepeda motor—jangan bayangkan sepeda motor FU, Ninja atau motor gede lainnya, itu hanya sepeda motor bisaa—

"Sungmin! Donghae!" teriak pemuda yang mengendarai sepeda motor tersebut. Yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar. Salah satu mulai mendekat dan menaiki sepeda motor tersebut sementara yang satu lagi masih melayangkan pukulannya pada salah seorang pemuda yang masih mencoba menyerangnya. Berfikir bahwa ia telah selesai, pemuda tersebut berbalik dan bergerak menuju sepeda motor milik temannya tadi.

"Awas! Dibelakangmu!"

BUGH

Tepat.

Pukulannya tepat membentur wajah satu orang lagi yang mencoba menyerangnya, dan itu sukses membuat orang itu pingsan.

"Yuhuu! Kau keren Sungmin-ah" pekik sang pengendara sepeda motor pada temannya itu ketika sang jagoan menuju kearahnya. Setelah naik, dengan mode tartig alias tarik tiga, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

Seorang lelaki berseragam rapi dengan nametag Cho Kyuhyun ternganga. Ia tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya ketika melihat adegan kejar-kejaran serta perkelahian tadi.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lihat huh? Aku terus berjalan dan bicara sendiri ternyata kau tertinggal di sini! Aish!" keluh seorang namja pada pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.

"Ah" Kyuhyun tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Lelaki yang tadi memanggilnya tentu tau apa yang di lihat Kyuhyun. Baginya, melihat Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae dan kawan-kawannya berkelahi adalah pemandangan yang bisaa. Tapi tidak bagi murid baru bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu kan?

"Ku peringatkan padamu, Kyu. Lee Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya adalah orang yang paling harus kau hindari selama kau bersekolah di sini. Arrachi?"

"Eh? Orang-orang itu? Waeyo hyung?" tanyanya pada lelaki yang bername tag Park Jung Soo tersebut.

"Turuti saja perkataanku jika kau tak ingin terlibat masalah. Kau mengerti kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, meski dalam hati ia penasaran.

* * *

"Hei Kyu! Kemari!" panggil Jungsoo atau yang lebih di kenal dengan Leeteuk itu. Ia tengah bersama seorang yeoja saat ini.

"Kenalkan ini Sooyoung. Choi Soo Young"

"Ah? Hai Sooyoung-ssi, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun gugup, senyum gadis di hadapannya benar-benar membuatnya terpesona. Benar-benar tipe gadis ideal. Tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, dan cantik tentunya.

"Hai Kyuhyun-ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap sang gadis seraya tersenyum manis dan membuat ia tampak bersinar-sinar di mata Kyuhyun.

"Ehem" dehem Leeteuk "Sooyoung adalah salah satu kenalanku dan dia berada di tingkat yang sama denganmu. Bertemanlah dengan baik"

"Ba…baik hyung"

"Nde, oppa. Hnn, aku ada urusan, aku pergi dulu ne, Oppa, Kyuhyun. Sampai jumpa" Sooyoung pun berlalu dan Kyuhyun masih betah berlama-lama memandangi sosok itu.

"Primadona sekolah. Kau tertarik padanya?" ujar Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Heh?"

"Ekspresimu menunjukkan begitu, bodoh" sambung Leeteuk menggagalkan rencana ngeles Kyuhyun.

"Di sekolah ini, tak banyak pria yang dekat dengannya, aku termasuk salah satu yang beruntung, kau tahu"

"Kau beruntung kalau begitu" jawab Kyuhyun asal. Matanya diam-diam masih mencari-cari keberadaan gadis tersebut.

"Ya, begitulah. Kalau kau bisa dekat dengannya, itu akan menyenangkan. Dia gadis yang baik. Tapi itu jika kau mau menanggung risiko"

"Risiko?" Tanya kyuhyun

"Ya" jawab Leeteuk.

"Risiko apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti" Leeteuk tersenyum misterius. Setelah itu Leeteuk mulai berjalan, Kyuhyun mengikuti. Namun baru beberapa langkah.

"Owh, sial!" umpat Leeteuk.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke depan. Matanya menangkap sosok salah seorang namja yang berkelahi tadi pagi. Tapi ia ragu, mana mungkin Leeteuk mengumpat hanya karna namja itu.

"Hai hyung" sapa sang namja pada Leeteuk. Kyuhyun cengo mendapati wajah Leeteuk yang seolah tak mendengar.

"Temanmu?" tanyanya pada Leeteuk seraya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Leeteuk dingin.

"Kena…"

"Kukira kita tidak perlu bicara, Lee Sungmin. Aku pergi" Leeteuk pun berlalau dan Kyuhyun bisa menangkap gurat kecewa di mata lelaki yang berada di depannya tersebut—Lee Sungmin. Beberapa saat kemudian ia pun menyusul Leeteuk.

* * *

TENG TENG

"Minggir, kubilang!" umpat seorang gadis pada dua orang laki-laki yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Sooyoung-ah, kami sudah mencarikan tempat duduk untukmu, kajja"

"Aku tidak mau, minggir" katanya sambil mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang membawa napan berisi makanan itu dari dua orang pria yang mencoba mengganggunya itu.

"Kyu!" yang dipanggil menoleh. Sebenarnya ia melihat aksi pemaksaan yang dilakukan dua orang prmuda tadi, tapi yah… dia bukan tipe jagoan atau orang yang mau ikut campur, terlebih dia masih 'anak baru'.

"Kyuhyun!" sosok perempuan itu, Sooyoung, mendekat dan beberapa saat kemudian sudah berada di seberang meja Kyuhyun. Masih dengan dua orang yang tadi mengganggunya.

"Ya! Kau, aku sudah memesan meja ini" ujar salah seorang dari pemuda itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdiri dan Sooyoung buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Biarkan saja, Kyu. Kau lanjut makan saja" Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk. Kedua pemuda tadi sudah hendak memaksa Kyuhyun lagi jika ia tidak melihat, tepatnya menyadari sesosok pemuda yang baru memasuki area kanten tersebut. Saling memberi kode, dan akhirnya kedua pemuda tersebut memilih pergi dari meja dimana Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung berada. Sedang pemuda yang baru datang, meski tak memakai nametag dan blezernya, semua orang di sana tau, ia adalah Lee Sungmin, sang begundal yang lebih mencintai berkelahi daripada sekolahnya. Tidak sedikit orang di sekolah ini yang merasa risih dengan kehadirannya, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Kebanyakan orang berfikir, kehadiran seorang Lee Sungmin akan serta merta membawa perkelahian bersamanya. Yah, walaupun terlihat begitu, tapi yang terjadi sebenarnya bukanlah begitu. Kau akan tau nanti.

"Ahjumma, aku pesan nasi goreng satu!" teriak seseorang memecah kesunyian seisi kanten tersebut sejak kedatangan Sungmin di sana. See, ia bahkan mengabaikan antrean yang sudah cukup panjang di dekatnya. Harusnya orang ini menyadari siapa yang berada di dalam antrean itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak antre huh? Kau lihat sendiri kalau orang-orang di sini antre dulu untuk mendapatakan pesanan"

"Huh? Apa masalahmu? Kukira aku bebas berlaku sesuka hatiku. Kenapa kau repot-repot melarang"

"Kau curang, kau tau! Yang lain antre dan kau…"

"Ada apa ini?" seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang terlihat tak di urus, datang bersama rombongannya menginterupsi perkataan Sungmin.

"Temanmu berbuat curang, ia tidak mengantre"

"Apa itu benar Jonghyun-ah?"

"Aku tidak melihat ada antrean"

"Hohohoo, see! Temanku tidak melihat kalau ada antrean di sini. Jadi ia tak bersalah. Kau lah yang bermasalah. Iya kan?" tangan Sungmin terkepal. Ingin sekali ia memukul orang di hadapannya ini, Tan Hangeng. Lelaki itu—Hangeng menyeringai, tampaknya ia sukses membangunkan macan tidur. Sungguh ia menikmati, menikmati saat-saat ia dan sosok Sungmin terlibat adu jontos dan bakuhantam. Kilatan api di mata Sungmin menghilang, ketika seorang guru tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arah mereka demi meredam agar tidak terjadi perkelahian lagi.

"Yaa! Ya! Apa-apaan kalian ini huh? Sudah ku peringatkan jangan terlibat perkelahian lagi di sekolah" Baik Sungmin maupun Hangeng sama-sama diam.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian dapat dari berkelahi huh?"

"…"

"…"

"Tan Hangeng, daripada berkelahi, sekali-kali lebih baik kau luangkan waktumu untuk mencuci dan mengurusi rambutmu. Arrachi?"

"Aku tidak janji" jawab Hangeng malas-malasan. "Aku pergi" Ia dan teman-temannya pun berlalu.

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Aku pulang, Noona" Hening.

"Noona? Apa kau di dalam?"

"…"

"Noona?" Kyuhyun meraih sakunya dan mengambil ponsel yang ia simpan di sana. Mengutak atiknya sebelntar lalu mendial sebuah nomor. Agaknya no tersebut aktif dan ia mendengar dering handphone dari dalam flat kecil itu.

Tok tok tok

"Noona? Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya"

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"Noo…"

CLEK

"Kenapa kau mengetuk pintunya terus menerus huh?" Teriak seorang wanita yang baru membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa…" Belum selesai kyuhyun berujar tapi sesosok lelaki keluar dari flat kecil tersebut.

"Aku pulang dulu" katanya pada Ahra—kakak perempuan Kyuhyun.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti" Sang lelaki berlalu.

"Kau membawa laki-laki ke rumah huh?" Berang Kyuhyun.

"Apa masalahmu? Ini tempatku. Sudah untung kau mau ku beri tumpangan. Jika kau tak suka dengan apa yang ku lakukan, silakan kembali ke rumah dan tinggalah bersama ibumu!"

"K…Kau!" Kyuhyun melempar tas sekolahnya dan berlari dari tempat itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun mengabaikan panggilan itu.

Sesampainya di persimpangan, dekat rel kereta, seseorang menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ah, Sooyoung-ssi"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Belum tahu, aku hanya berniat keluar rumah"

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Suatu tempat. Ayo" Kyuhyun pun mengikuti gadis tersebut.

Di hadapan mereka saat ini ada sebuah danau kecil yang indah. Sooyoung tengah memejamkan mata dan menikmati angin yang menghembus wajah dan rambutnya yang kecoklatan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia suka perpaduan itu.

"Indah bukan?"

"Hmm. Kau sering ke sini?"

"Tidak juga"

"Ku kira ini tempat yang cocok untuk menghilangkan penat" sosok di hadapannya berbalik.

"Ya kau benar"

"…"

"Kyuhyun-ah. Boleh memanggilmu begitu?"

"Silakan saja, Sooyoung-ssi"

"Tidak usah memanggilku formal begitu"

"Hn? Kalau begitu S..Sooyoung-ah. Sooyoung-ah?"

"Itu lebih bagus" leduanya saling melepmpar senyum.

"Hmm, kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul? Kalau aku boleh tau"

"Ibuku menikah lagi"

"Kau tak menyukai Ayah barumu?"

"Itu juga. Sebenarnya aku muak dan bosan. Ibu selalu mengekangku, sejak kecil aku tak pernah diizinkan keluar tanpa seizin darinya. Aku harus pulang sekolah tepat waktu dan tidak akan diiziinkan bahkan sekedar untuk bermanin sebentar. Semakin aku menjadi dewasa, aku semakin tidak suka dengannya" Sooyoung mengangguk. Ia dan kyuhyun sebenarnya saat ini bukan dalam posisi sejajar. Perempuan itu tengah berada di bagian tanah yang agak rendah. Sooyoung berbalik, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan membantunya naik. Keduanya terpaku dalam posisi itu sejenak. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah dan buru-buru melepas tautan tangan mereka begitu gadis itu di atas.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" goda Sooyoung. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kau belum pernah menyentuh wanita?"

"Ya. Aku tak pernah berkencan dan dekat dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan spontan Sooyoung. Sementara gadis itu tersenyum dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Hah. Kau manis"

"Apa kau mau berkencan denganku?" wow, fantastic baby! Tawaran macam apa itu. Ia baru hari pertama di sekolah barunya kan? Tolong beri tahu Kyuhyun kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"A…"

"Ayo!" Gadis itu meraih tangannya dan mengajak ia berlari-lari di sana. Menikmati angin yang berhembus pada tepian danau yang tenang hingga sore hari.

_Perasaan senang seperti apa ini?_

_Jika ini yang dimakan jatuh cinta, tolong biarkan aku merasakannya lebih lama. Biarkan aku menikmatinya._

* * *

Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun dan Sooyoung sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, baik di sekolah maupun sepulang sekolah dan hari libur. Hal ini banyak mendapat respon tak suka dari para lelaki penggemar Sooyoung. Suatu ketika kyuhyun pergi ke toilet dan dua pemuda yang tempo hari mengusiknya di kanten menghampirinya lalu menyeretnya ke tembok.

BUGH!

"Kau anak baru, tunjukan rasa hormatmu. Jangan menggoda gadisku"

"Biar aku yang mengurusi ini" kata pemuda kedua lalu menghantam perut Kyuhyun dengan dengkulnya.

BUGH

Kyuhyun hampir merosot kesakitan.

"Bangun!" Tiba-tiba segerombolan pemuda masuk dan kembali keluar melihat adegan di toilet tersebut.

"Lihat aku, Sooyoung milikku" pemuda itu hampir memukul Kyuhyun lagi dan Kyuhyun pun sudah mengangkat tangan untuk melindungi kepala dan wajahnya. Namun gerakan sang pemuda terhenti, tatkala sesosok pemuda lain dengan auranya yang khas memasuki toilet tersebut. Tanapa ba-bi-bu lagi ia dan temannya tadi segera keluar dari toilet tersebut. Beitupun dengan Kyuhyun ketika tahu yang datang itu adalah Sungmin.

Beberapa hari kemudian ia jarang bertemu Sooyoung. Tepatnya menghindarkan diri. Ia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kelas lukisnya dimana Leeteuk juga tergabung di dalamnya. Suatu siang di kelas lukis, Leeteuk menghampirinya.

"Hei, Kyu. Apakah kemampuan menggambarmu sebaik kemampuan menggodamu?" Kyuhyun diam saja meski tak suka dengan kata 'menggoda' itu. Tangan Leeteuk saat ini bertumpu di pundaknya.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Kau jadi tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru jatuh cinta" Kyuhyun masih diam.

"Kau masih anak baru tetapi sudah berpacaran dengan gadis popular. Kau tau, semua laki-laki sangat iri padamu saat ini" Leeteuk berkata dengan senyum merekah berbeda dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang datar dan tersirat ketidaksukaan.

"Tapi awas saja jika kau mencampakkan temanku yang satu itu, aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu" ancam Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menoleh, menghadap wajah sang pemilik suara di sebelah kirinya. Tidak, wajah Leeteuk tak menunjukkan kalau ia seserius itu.

"Hanya bercanda" Kyuhyun lega. Leeteuk kembali tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba senyumannya memudar, sesaat kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi menuju tempat dimana ia tadi melukis. Sosok yang tadi hanya Kyuhyun tanggap dari sudut mata—Sungmin mengikuti Leeteuk ke mejanya.

"Hyung, kau pindah dari rumah lamamu?" Tanya pemuda itu. Leeteuk menusuk kertas gambar di hadapannya dengan pensil dan mematahkan isi pensil tersebut. Ia bangkit, mambuka loker, mengambil tasnya lalu pergi. Sungmin hanya bisa memandangi hal itu tanpa berbuat apapun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya yang diam-diam memperhatikan kedua orang itu tergagap tatkala ia bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin. Laki-laki itu memang punya aura yang dapat melumpuhkan orang hanya dengan tatapannya. Bukan karena tatapannya tajam atau bagaimana. Juga bukan karena para laki-laki manjadi tersihir lantas memiliki ketertarikan seksual dengannya. Abaikan pemikiran konyol seperti itu. Jika mereka wanita, mungkin ya. Sungmin itu mempesona, kalian tahu itu kan?

* * *

Kyuhyun tengah di perjalanan pulang dari sekolah di siang hari yang cukup terik itu. Ia menendang-nendang batu-batu kecil yang berada di jalanan. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola menggelinding ke arahnya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan melihat segerombolan pemuda tengah berada di lapangan. Mereka mendekat dan meminta Kyuhyun mengembalikan bola tersebut. Iseng, Kyuhyun mengangkat bola itu dengan kakinya lalu memainkannya sebelum ia menendang bola itu kembali ke lapangan. Pemuda-pemuda yang sedari tadi mengamatinya satu persatu menghindar dari tendangan bola Kyuhyun yang terlihat lumayan kuat itu. Namun pemuda terakhir yang tak sempat menghindar harus merelakan dirinya tumbang dan lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan dari akibat tendangan dari Cho Kyuhyun itu.

BUGH

"Hyuk, kau baik-baik saja?" seorang dari pemuda-pemuda itu menghampiri temannya. Itu Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu pemuda itu. Oh, matilah kau Cho Kyuhyun, kau berhadapan dengan Lee Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya sekarang!

"Apa itu tadi?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya entah pada siapa. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda-pemuda itu bergerak kea rah Kyuhyun. Ia kelabakan. Matilah ia sekarang!

"Kau ingin membunuh temanku?! Iya? Huh?" Teriak seorang pemuda yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat sebelumnya saat pemuda itu dan Sungmin dikejar-kejar tempo hari. Pemuda ia sudah mengcengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan sudah mengambangkan tinjunya untuk memukul Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hentikan! Hae, hentikan!" Cegah Sungmin. Yang dipanggil Hae—Donghae menoleh. Ia dan Sungmin saling pandang. Tatapan Sungmin membuat Donghae menurunkan tangannya dan menariknya dari kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa, Hae" Donghae beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga menatapnya kemudian.

"Kau ingin bermain bersama kami?" Donghae kembali mendelik tak suka. Sungmin kembali mentapnya dan ia kembali diam.

"Tidak apa-apa" Sungmin meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Berapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada di tengah lapangan saling menendang, mengopor dan berteriak.

"Awas, mereka menyerang!"

"Ya! Berikan bolanya padaku"

"Minggir Lee Hyukjae!"

"Ya! Ya! Kau membiarkan bolanya!"

"GOOOAAAAALL"

"Kita kalah Hae. Itu gara-gara kau" umpat namja yang hidungnya tadi terluka.

"Itu gara-gara kau bodoh"

Mereka bergerak ke pinggir lapangan, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan ialah orang yang pertama kali sampai di bangku berjenjang yang harusnya di duduki penonton tersebut. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau sebenarnya ada seorang pemuda yang duduk dari tadi di sana. Yang lain pun sudah sampai di pinggir lapangan sekarang. Sungmin duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Seorang pemuda dengan lumayan pendek melemparkan masing-masing sebotol air mineral padanya dan Sungmin.

"Permainanmu bagus" puji Sungmin.

"Aku sering bermain di sekolahku yang dulu"

"Dia tidak" Cerca Donghae. Namun yang lain seolah tak peduli.

"Apa kau dari sekolah yang sama dengan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian pemuda yang dari tadi hanya berdiam di bangku penonton itu menoel pundak Kyuhyun, ia berada di bangku yang lebih tinggi memang.

"Aku Heechul. Kim Heechul" ucapnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum antutias.

"Yang itu Kim Ryeowook. Yang pemarah itu Lee Donghae. Di sebelahnya Lee Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Yang gemuk Shindong, di sebelahnya Kim Yesung. Kau jangan berbicara padanya, dia yang paling cerewet di sini"

"Ya! Sialan kau. Apanya yang cerewet dari orang pendiam sepertiku" yang lain tertawa dan menenangkan Yesung yang mengumpat tak jelas.

" Terakhir yang di sebelah kirimu Choi Siwon. Oh ya, di kananmu Sungmin, kau sudah kenal kan?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tau namanya, ia terkenal"

Segerombolan orang dengan sepeda motor memasuki lapangan tersebut.

"Sungmin" Panggil Donghae. Sungmin berdiri dan melangkah maju. Tujuh orang dengan sepeda motor itu turun dan ternyata salah seorangnya adalah Hangeng. Pemuda itu melangkah dan sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Urusan kita belum selesai"

BUGH

Satu pukulan telak di wajah Sungmin.

BUGH

Satu lagi dan Sungmin terdorong kebelakang.

"Ya! Sungmin kenapa kau diam saja" umpat Ryeowook.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Hangeng kembali menyerang Sungmin hingga ia menghantam tembok di pinggir lapangan.

"Bantu dia"

Sungmin memegangi perutnya yang baru saja dipukuli Hangeng. Ia menarik nafas lalu maju dengan tiga pukulan di perut Hangeng dan satu pukulan di wajahnya. Pukulan itu cukup keras untuk menjatuhkan Hangeng ke belakang.

"Brengsek!"

"Bangun kau anak haram" entah siapa yang berteriak.

"Bangun!" Hangeng memegangi perutnya.

"Ya! Tan Hangeng! Bangun" Teriak seorang pemuda di kelompok Hangeng yang berbadan tegap. Sungmin maju selangkah.

"STOP!" Hangeng bersuara.

"Aku menyerah" lanjutnya. Temannya yang tadi menyuruh bangun berdecak tak suka karena hal itu. Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, untuk membantu Hangeng berdiri. Selang beberapa detik hinggga akhirnya Hangeng meraih tangannya dan berdiri.

"Hanya untuk hari ini" Ungkap Hangeng dengan sombong.

"Ayo!" titahnya pada kawan-kawannya. Namun pria berbadan tegap dari kelompok Hangeng tadi tak menuruti titah sang ketua. Ia meyerang Sungmin. Donghae menarik Sungmin menjauh, berniat menggantikan Sungmin menghadapi pemuda tersebut. Kyuhyun merasa salah posisi. Ia yang sama sekali tak pandai berkelahi mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Shindong berlari entah kemana.

"Brengsek! Hentikan" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Kangin! Berhenti kataku" Hardik Hangeng, ia dan beberapa temannya yang lain segera mengamankan pemuda yang dipanggil Kangin itu.

"Apa kau akan menggunakan senjata lagi huh?" Maki Yesung. Kangin meronta dari kukungan teman-temannya.

"Kangin! Ayo naik ke motor!" Hangeng bersuara lagi seraya menyeret pemuda yang berbadan lebih besar darinya itu ke sepeda motor.

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu!" Ultimatum Kangin pada Sungmin. Sepeda motor yang dipakai tarik tiga itu melaju.

"Sampai ketemu kalau begitu!" Teriak Heechul. Tiba-tiba Shindong dan Ryeowook datang entah dari mana dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Berikan mereka tembakan" Shindong bergaya hendak melemparkan bola ke arah lawan mereka tadi.

"Hei. Apa itu? Tanya siwon.

"Bola tenis" Ungkap Ryeowook sambil memamerkan sekerenjang bola tenis itu kepada teman-temannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hei, ini bom bola tenis" seru Shindong.

"Mereka sudah pergi, bodoh!" Maki Heechul lalu memukuli kepala Shindong, hal itu berujuang saling kejar. Siwon hanya tertawa melihat Eunhyuk melempari jidat Ryeowook dengan bola-bola itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Teman-teman barunya ini, unik!

.

.

.

.

TBC or delete?

Annyeong cingudeul!

Saya datang dengan ff baru. Katakanlah ini REMAKE dari film Thailand yang judulnya MY TRUE FRIEND yang dibintangi Mario Maurer. Tau kan? Saya akan mengambil sebagian besar ide ceritanya tetapi tidak semuanya, saya juga akan mengubah bagian-bagian tertentu. Saya mengganti cast dengan semua member Super Junior termasuk Zhoumi dan Henry. Soal Sooyoung, ia hanya akan ada sebentar kok.

Ini ff remake pertama saya. Jadi tentu masih banyak kekurangan. Apakah ada yang tertarik? Jika ada, insyaallah saya lanjutkan, chap nya gk banyak kok, paling sekitar 5 atau 6 chapter saja. Jika tidak ada yang tertarik saya delete saja. Hehee

REVIEW juseyo! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyuhyun hampir sampai di flat milik kakaknya ketika melihat sosok tersebut dengan mesra menggandeng seorang laki-laki—lelaki yang sama dengan yang dilihat Kyuhyun tempo hari. Apa yang dilakukan Ahra dengan laki-laki tersebut? Meskipun itu flat miliknya setidaknya ia mesti menjaga perasaan adiknya. Lagi pula bla bla bla. Kyuhyun pusing sendiri dengan fikirannya yang mulai bercabang-cabang dan mulai menilai buruk kakaknya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas. Sesaat kemudian ia beranjak.

Pinggir jembatan itu tambak gelap—tepatnya remang, dan Kyuhyun berada di sana seorang diri. Banyak hal berkecamuk dalam fikirannya saat ini. Yang jelas ia ingin secepatnya melenyapkan sepi yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengutak atik dan menelusuri kontak. Ia menemukan Choi Sooyoung di ponselnya serta merta foto gadis tersebut yang diam-diam ia ambil dulu. Kyuhyun menimbang banyak hal dan akhirnya memutuskan mencari kontak lain. Lee Sungmin.

Ini pertama kalinya dalam hampir 18 tahun umur Kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki di tempat seperti ini. Jangan kan clubbing, sedangkan pulang sekolah tidak tepat waktu saja selama ini Kyuhyun dimarahi oleh eomma nya. Hentakan musik senada dengan liukan tubuh gadis-gadis dengan pakaian yang membuat lekuk tubuhnya dapat dilihat jelas oleh setiap orang di sana. Kyuhyun mendapati Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Shindong tengah menari.

"Kau terlihat bagus dengan jaket Sungmin" Komentar Shindong terhadap jaket mahal yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Sedang Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo perlihatkan gerakanmu" kali ini Eunhyuk yang bersuara. Kyuhyun bergeming dengan senyum hambar.

"Kau tak pernah ke clubbing?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tersenyum yang disimpulkan Ryeowook sebagai pernyataan "ya". Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, di tempat lain di dalam club tersebut, Donghae tengah memperhatikan mereka sambil meneguk minuman beralkohol di tangannya. Entah apa yang ada di benak namja tanpa tersebut. Sedang Yesung, Siwon dan Heechul tak tampak di sekitar situ, mungkin mereka berada di bagian lain dari club tersebut.

Dua orang pria celingukan melihat ke sana dan kemari—mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sepertinya menemukan apa yang mereka cari manakala melihat Ryeowook. Kedua orang tersebut memberi kode agar Ryeowook berpisah dari teman-temannya, mereka menuju ke toilet. Ryeowook tentu tak sadar kalau Donghae memperhatikannya. Sementara Sungmin datang entah dari mana dan ia diam-diam mengamati apa yang dilakukan dua orang itu pada Ryeowook.

"Berikan aku uangmu" Ryeowook marogoh koceknya lalu memberi mereka beberapa lembar. Ia memang meletakkan uang-uangnya begitu saja, tanpa dompet.

"Cukup banyak" sang pria tersenyum.

"Sering-seringlah membantu kami dengan uangmu" timpal pria yang satunya lagi. Ryeowook hendak kembali ke tempat teman-temannya lagi dan Sungmin entah mengapa ada di dekatnya.

"Wook, siapa mereka?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengarahkan dagunya pada kedua orang yang masih berada di dekat toilet tersebut.

"Pengganggu-pengganggu di tempat tinggalku. Suka sekali merampok uangku" jawab Ryeowook sambil berlalu. Sungmin melihat kedua pria itu lagi dan menuju ke toilet tempat mereka berada.

"Dia tak pernah menolak jika kita yang meminta" kata salah seorang pria itu kepada temannya yang sedang berdiri melakukan ritual(?) buangan air kecil. Terlihat ia sedang menghitung uang yang tadi mereka dapat dari Ryeowook. Sungmin datang dari arah belakang dan langsung mendorong pria tersebut dan memukulnya hingga tersungkur. Kemudian ia beralih pada pria lainnya yang masih berdiri. Menghadiahinya dengan beberapa pukulan di wajah hingga ia juga terjatuh.

"Hei. Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!" protes pria yang pertama dipukuli Sungmin. Yang ditanya malah kembali melayangkan pukulan kepada keduanya.

"Jangan pernah ganggu temanku lagi" ancam Sungmin seraya menunjuk wajah keduanya. Kemudian ia mengambil uang yang berada di tangan salah seorang dari mereka tadi dan berlalu.

.

"Ini" Sungmin memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Ryeowook.

"Jangan biarkan mereka merampokmu lagi" Ryeowook tersenyum kecil ketika mengambil lembaran-lembaran tersebut dari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menepuk pundaknya. Ryeowook berlalu dan Donghae mendekat.

"Apa menurutmu kau terlihat seperti pahlawan?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Jika mereka menghabisi mu, itu bisa menghancurkan reputasi geng kita" "lagi pula kufikir Ryeowook juga melakukannya agar kita tak terlibat dengan mereka" donghae menghisap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskan asapnya dengan kesal.

"Tak usah terlalu difikirkan. Aku benar kan Min?" Eunhyuk bersuara. Sungmin mengangguk lalu menepuk pundak Donghae. Keduanya berjalan menuju pinggir jalan dimana semua anggota geng mereka berkumpul dan duduk di pembatas jalan.

Heechul terlihat memutar cricket lalu menyalakannya, membakar sebatang rokok yang sudah berada di mulutnya dengan api dari cricket tersebut. Lelaki itu menghisap rokoknya, menghembuskan asapnya kemudiannya memindahkan benda berasap itu dari mulutnya ke mulut Kyuhyun. Merespon hal tersebut, Kyuhyun mencoba menghisap rokok tersebut. hasilnya ia malah terbatuk.

"Uhuk uhuk" tenggorokan Kyuhyun tercekat.

"Kau tak bisa merokok?"

"Sebenarnya aku tak penah merokok sebelumnya"

"Astaga" seru Shindong.

"Bahkan Ryeowook tau caranya merokok" celetuk Eunhyuk.

"Tapi tak semua orang yang bisa merokok adalah perokok kan?" tambah Siwon. Sungmin mengangguk. Diantara mereka Sungmin, Siwon, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Eunhyuk memang bukan perokok. Tapi berbeda dengan Ryeowook, Siwon dan Eunhyuk yang pernah dan memang bisa merokok, Sungmin dan Yesung bahkan tak pernah mencobanya sama sekali. Yesung dengan pemahaman yang sederhananya tentang rokok, beralasan merokok dapat menyebabkan gangguan jantung, hati, ginjal—persis yang tertera pada bungkus rokok.

"Tak usah mencoba jika kau tak menyukainya" kata Sungmin.

"Merokok atau tidak itu adalah pilihanmu" tambah Siwon. Yesung mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum paham.

"Apakah merokok seburuk itu?" Tanya Heechul "Kalau begitu aku akan memakannya saja" Heechul membuka mulutnya seakan-akan ia benar-benar akan memakan benda yang masih menyala tersebut. Ia melirik orang-orang disekitarnya yang justru terlihat menyebalkan. Mereka terlihat menantikan momen Heechul memakan rokok itu.

"Tidak ada yang menghentikanku?"

Diam. Menatap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar memakannya" ancam Heechul sekali lagi. Yang lain masih hanya menatapnya. Heechul jadi kesal sendiri.

"Ya! Menyebalkan" ia membuang rokoknya. Donghae dan Yesung tertawa pelan.

"Aish! Pecundang" Umpat Ryeowook.

"Kami tau kau takkan melakukannya Chulie-ya" sambung Shindong.

"Ayolah Chulie. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau melakukannya" Eunhyuk ambil suara. Heechul menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengajarkanku cara memakannya terlebih dahulu" ia memungut kembali rokok yang ternyata masih menyala tersebut dan mendekat pada Eunhyuk untuk menyerang lelaki kurus itu.

"Apa-apan kau! Ya! Berhenti!" Eunhyuk melangkah mundur dan mundur menghindari Heechul. Shindong dan Ryeowook tertawa-tawa mengikuti mereka berdua yang bergerak menjauh.

Sungmin menurunkan lengannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di pundak Donghae kemudian mengambil tempat dimana tadi Heechul duduk, di sebelah Kyuhyun. Sementara Donghae menghisap rokoknya dan mengepukan asap kembali. Ia masih betah berdiri mengamati teman-teman konyolnya di kejauhan.

"Kenapa kalian selalu terlibat perkelahian?" Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sudah lama ingin Kyuhyun tanyakan. Dan ia rasa ini momen yang tepat. Lagi pula Sungmin tengah berada di sampingnya. Sungmin mentapnya sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Harusnya kau bertanya kenapa orang lain selalu memulai perkelahian dengan kita"

"Kau harus kuat, jika tidak kau akan dilecehkan" sambungnya. Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Shindong dan Ryeowook sudah kembali. Tangan heechul sudah berada di pundak kiri Donghae sekarang, sedang di pundak kanan laki-laki itu juga sudah bertengger lengan kurus Eunhyuk.

"Jika kau tak punya teman, kau bisa bergabung dengan geng kami" yang lain mengangguk, mengamini kalimat Sungmin tersebut.

"Jika kau ingin bergabung dengan sperm, kau harus menukar celana dalammu dengan punyaku" kata Eunhyuk. Diiringi gelak tawa dari Heechul dan lainnya kecuali Sungmin dan Donghae, yang hanya tersenyum lebar. Sungmin memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih. Jelas bahwa ia bukan perokok.

Eunhyuk maju sedikit, melepas ikat pinggangnya kemudian resleting celananya. Ia melakukan hal tersebut dengan tertawa-tawa bahkan Siwon dan Yesung terbahak-bahak melihat hal itu. Ketika ia benar-benar melepas celana dalamnya Sungmin terkekeh dan Donghae mulai terbahak-bahak. Bagian bawah tubuh Eunhyuk kini hanya tertutupi oleh baju kaos yang ia kenakan. Kaos situ memang cukup panjang. Kemudian ia memberikan celana dalam bewarna kuning tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Yang lain semakin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Yesung bahkan tertawa sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Eunhyuk sungguh konyol.

"Ayo! Jika tidak, aku tak akan membiarkanmu bergabung dalam geng" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah meminta pendapat. Sungmin mengarahkan kepalanya pada benda yang di sodorkan Eunhyuk tersebut. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon dan yang lain ketika tawa mereka mulai berhenti. Ia lihat Siwon mengangguk dengan senyum diwajah tampannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai, berdiri dan mengambil benda tersebut dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Hanya itu" ia perlahan berjalan menuju arah dimana mobil Sungmin terparkir yaitu di belakang Donghae dan lainnya berdiri. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Ryeowook membalik badan mereka melihat untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Ketika sampai di belakang mobil Sungmin, Kyuhyun melihat kiri-kanan sambil tersenyum ke arah kawan-kawannya. Ia merunduk. Menyembunyikan diri di balik mobil bewarna putih tersebut. Eunhyuk dan Shindong berbisik-bisik tak jelas kemudian tertawa kecil. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali berdiri, tersenyum, berjalan mendekat dan melempar celana dalam bewarna putih pada Eunhyuk.

"Yuhuuuu" Pekik Eunhyuk ketika mendapatkan benda tersebut diikuti terikan serentak dari yang lain. Ia memakai celana tersebut dengan senyum mekar menampakkan Gummy Smile yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Mereka semua tertawa begitu celana itu dengan sempurna melekat pada tubuh bagian bawah Eunhyuk. Yesung berdiri, mengambil celana Eunhyuk lalu menyerahkannya. Eunhyuk menepisnya. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar kemudian merangkul lelaki tersebut.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah anggota geng Sprem, jika ada yang menggaggumu, aku akan menghabisinya"

"Omong kosong Hyuk Jae! Sejak aku mengenalmu aku bahkan belum pernah melihat kau menendang satu pantatpun" Seru Heechul. Donghae menyeringai, ia dan Heechul saling bertatapan.

"Kufikir…" mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang, seakan memberi kode pada Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya aku menendang pantatmu terlebih dahulu!" seru Donghae sesaat kemudian ia dan yang lainnya sudah mengejar Eunhyuk sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Tidaaakk!"

"Ayo kita lakukan" mereka menendang nendang pantat Eunhyuk yang masih saja berteriak-teriak. Kali ini karena kesakitan. Kyuhyun tak ikut mengejar, ia hanya tertawa melihat hal itu.

Menurut mu persahabtan seperti apakah yang mereka jalani?

.

Semua anggota geng sperm berdiri sejajar di pinggir kolam dengan formasi dari kiri ke kanan Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon, Heechul, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Yesung, dan Shindong. Satu persatu melompat ke dalam kolam dengan berbagi gaya. Tentu gaya yang normal hanya berlangsung sampai Siwon, Heechul dan seterusnya melompat dengan gaya konyol. Bahkan Eunhyuk menarik celana Heechul ketika ia sedang akan melompat, sehingga Heechul melompat dengan celana terbuka. Sedang Eunhyuk sendiri melompat seperti gadis-gasis yang melompat di spring bed. Feminim sekali. Ryeowok melompat dengan gaya batu, tanpa mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian langsung tenggelam di dalam air. Yesung melompat seperti lompatan orang bermain tali, dengan ancang-ancang mundur kemudian melompat setinggi-tingginya. Lompatan Shindong juga tak kalah konyol, ia melompat seperti kodok yang membuatnya terlihat seperti binatang tersebut dengan tubuhnya yang gembul. Mereka berenang dangan hati senang, berkejaran dan saling menenggelamkan, beradu kecepatan hingga adu tanco di dalam air.

"Hae, aku percaya selain Sungmin, kau adalah satu yang terkuat. Untuk itu, mari kita buktikan sekuat apa kau" tantang Shindong

"Ayo! Kupastikan tanganmu akan terkilir kalau adu tanco denganku"

"Tidak akan" bantah Shindong.

"Aku mendukung Donghae" Siwon mulai memilih.

"Aku juga" seru Ryeowook disusul ucapan senada dari Eunhyuk, Heechul, Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Hanya Sungmin yang belum bersura. Shindong mentapnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah Dong-ah, aku mendukungmu" Shindong bersemangat. Ia langsung mengangkat lengannya yang besar. Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai"

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

"Woaaaaa"

"Ayo Hae~~"

"Shindong, jangan mau kalah" ujar Sungmin.

"Kau akan kalah Shindong" Donghae bersuara.

"Kau yang akan kalah" balas Shindong. Sebenarnya ini mudah ditebak dari awal, Shindong memang berbadan besar dan tetapi ototnya penuh lemak. Sedangkan Donghae, ia bahkan melatih tangannya setiap hari. Yang lain bersorak-sorak menyemangati.

Awalnya shindong cukup agresif untuk menjatuhkan tangan Donghae, tetapi karena terlalu sering 'menyerang' ia kehabisan tenaga juga. Ketika itu, Donghae yang sedari tadi bertahan mulai menyerang. Dan tangan dari tubuh berlemak itu kalah telak.

Semua bersorak-sorak mengelu-elu kan Donghae dan mengejek Shindong. Ketika itulah Sungmin berkata.

"Ini seperti berkelahi, kalau kau terlalu sering meyerang di awal, kau akan kehabisan tenaga saat akhir, ketika itulah lawan akan mengalahkanmu"

.

Donghae yang awalnya cukup 'berjarak' dengan Kyuhyun belakang terlihat dekat sejak permainan bola yang sering mereka lakukan saat berkumpul. Donghae memiliki ketertarikan yang besar dengan sepak bola. Ia bermain cukup mahir dan Kyuhyun juga melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Atas dasar kesamaan kecintaan mereka pada sepak bola mereka jadi akrab. Sering Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling bertanding satu lawan satu. Yang lain hanya menonton, untuk yang satu ini Shindong bertaruh pada Eunhyuk bahwa Donghae akan kalah. Sepertinya ia bernafsu sekali melihat kekalahan Donghae.

"Kalau Hae kalah, aku sungguh akan menggendongmu dari sini hingga ke sekolah kita" tantang Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kali ini aku yakin. Kau, siapkan saja tenaga mu"

"Shindong-ah, untuk kali ini, aku juga ikut bertaruh hal yang sama, kalau Hae kalah aku juga akan menggendongmu sampai ke sekolah kita" Ryeowook serta merta berteriak.

"Lalu apa taruhannya kalau Hae menang?" Tanya Heechul.

"Bagaimana kalau kau harus mentraktir kita?" usul Siwon.

"Setuju! Kau harus mentraktir kita di Mouse and Rabbit dengan makanan paling mahal di sana" Yesung ikut mengusul.

"Setuju" Pekik Heechul dan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAALL" yanag lainpun melatah meneriakkan GOAL meskipun sesaat yang lalu mereka masih berdiskusi.

"Itu…" lirik Shindong ketika menyadari siapa yang berteriak. Heechul menyeringai.

"Ayo ke Mobit!" pekik Ryeowook. Yesung melempar dua botol air pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menepi. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk dengan Shindong. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan Donghae—sang pemenang yang sudah berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Ya! Aku kan belum mengatakan setuju" protes Shindong.

"Kau curang!" maki Eunhyuk

"Kan kau yang memasang taruhan terlebih dahulu, kau harus siap dengan risikonya" Kata Heechul.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kita ke mobit atau kau yang akan kami sebut pecundang?" ancam Ryeowook.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa, Sungmin~~~" Shindong frustasi. Sungmin tertawa.

"Kita ke Mobit!"

"Yeay!" Seru yang lainnya.

.

"…gadis itu bermata merah, semerah saga. Matanya bulat, besar dan sekeliling matanya hitam. Ia benar-benar mirip dengan sosok yang banyak diceritakan orang-orang di sekolah, bahkan lebih seram dari pada itu" Shindong mengambil nafas. Kemudian melihat kesekeliling.

"Ketika itu, Yunho sangat ketakutan, ia jatuh, bergerak mundur dengan tangannya. Kalian tahu apa yang ia sadari ketika melihat ke tanah?" yang lain menggeleng.

"Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh tanah!"

"Omoooooo!"

"Ia mengambang?" Tanya Ryeowook. Shindong mengangguk.

"Ketika Yunho masih saja mundur dan mundur, ia terhenti, dibelakangnya adalah tembok. Buntu. Gadis itu kini sudah berada di depan mata Yunho, ia menyeringai. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan…" Shindong menarik nafas dalam, yang lain juga. Ini menengangkan.

"Tiba-tiba Yunho merasa wajahnya menjadi dingin dan… basah. Ketika itulah akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa…"

"ITU HANYA MIMPI DAN IA DISIRAM AIR OLEH PAMANNYA KARENA BANGUN KESIANGAN! HUAHAHAHAHAHAAH" "Lihat wajah tegang kalian!" Shindong tertawa tepingkal-pingkal. Yang lain akhirnya sadar bahwa itu cerita tipuan, semuanya bersorak "Huuuu!" ada yang mencubit Shindong, memukul kepalanya, melemparinya dengan popcorn maupun makanan lainnya. Sedang Shindong masih saja tertawa.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Shindong menoleh ke samping.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUU!" Shindong sontak berdiri dan berlari tak tentu arah. Sedangkan Yesung—sang pelaku yang menyenter wajahnya dari bawah—tertawa-tawa kemudian berhigh five dengan Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Yang lain juga tertawa melihat Shindong yang terlihat terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling yang gelap.

"Ya! Shindong-ah, kau mau kemana sendirian di sana?" Panggil Heechul. Shindong sadar ia semakin jauh dari teman-temannya, ia melihat sekeliling dan…

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelap sekali~~" teriaknya sambil berlari kembali ke teman-temannya. Yang lain menertawakan Shindong dan mengejeknya.

"Lain kali perbaiki mental popcorn mu itu sebelum kau mendongeng cerita misteri pada kami" kata Donghae di sela-sela tawanya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di pinggir hutan, berkemah. Ini ide Kyuhyun dengan dalih "menyatu dengan alam" yang selama 3 hari dicemooh Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Tapi akhirnya disetujui oleh Sungmin dan Donghae serta yang lainnya. Mereka mengililingi api unggun yang sekarang mulai meredup, hampir mati. Ditengah suara-suara tawaan mereka itulah Sungmin menyadari ada hal yang tidak beres di sekitar mereka. Sebuah pergerakan kecil di balik pohon besar berjarak 50 meter di kanannya, Sungmin tau di situ ada sesuatu.

"Siapa di sana?" teriaknya yang membuat tawa teman-temannya terhenti dan langsung melihat ke arah pandang Sungmin. Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook beringsut mendekat ke tengah-tengah. Ryeowook dan Shindong sempat bertengkar kecil soal tempat baru mereka.

"Keluar atau aku yang ke sana?" Sungmin kembali bersuara. Donghae berdiri berjalan melewati Sungmin yang kemudian menarik tangannya. Sungmin bangkit, berdiri.

"Biar aku saja" katanya pada Donghae. Kyuhyun dan Siwon ikut berdiri. Siwon memberi kode pada yang lain untuk berdiri. Bersiap dengan semua kemungkinan. Sementara Sungmin mulai melangkah, pelan tapi pasti dengan menajamkan telinga dan mata. Ia sampai ketika sesosok makhluk terlihat.

"KAU?" Seru Sungmin.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai ^^

Saya kembali dengan pen name baru ^^ Maaf telat update ne. Banyak hal terjadi sejak saya mempublish chapter pertama. Mulai dari UAS sampai pelantikan jurusan. Sekarang saya sedang liburan meski tetap masih ada beberapa kegiatan yang terkait dengan kampus tepatnya jurusan saya.

Terima kasih buat yang review di chap pertama, review lagi ne?

Oke, semoga suka dengan chap ini ^^

Review juseyo~~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sosok itu perlahan berdiri. Dari jauh Yesung menyenter wajahnya. Sekarang terlihat jelas seorang lelaki dengan pipi chubby, mata sipit dan rambut lumayan berantakan. Sungmin mengenal bocah ini, dia anak tingkat pertama di sekolahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Mochi?" Tanya Sungmin. Sementara yang ditanya hanya nyengir kuda.

"Jawab aku" desak Sungmin.

"Hehee, ahniya hyung, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian saja kok" dalihnya. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya sangsi. Bukannya ia tak tau kalau bocah ini adalah jongosnya Hangeng dan kawan-kawannya. Jika bocah ini ada disini, besar kemungkinan…

"Sungmin awas!" teriak Donghae. Sungmin menoleh dan

BRUGH

Wajahnya dihantam pukulan kasar tak berperasaan. Sungmin terpental, bocah yang di panggil Mochi sudah melarikan diri. Donghae, Siwon dan Heechul terlihat berlari mengikuti sang bocah serta sosok misterius yang tak begitu jelas wajahnya karena kegelapan malam.

Kedua sosok itu berlari dengan cepat sementara yang mengejar tak kalah cepatnya. Mereka bergerak menuju satu arah yang pasti: masuk ke dalam hutan. Sementara di pinggir hutan tadi, semua anggota berebutan menghampiri Sungmin pasca serangan mendadak itu.

"Aku tak apa" kata Sungmin, tampaknya ia sedikit kesal karena semua memperlakukannya seperti ia sangat lemah saja. Sungmin bangkit. Menyuruh teman-temannya—minus Donghae, Siwon dan Heechul—berkumpul.

"Kita akan ke hutan. Jika mereka tak hanya berdua, ku pastikan di dalam sana kita akan berkelahi. Siapkan tenagamu" Ryeowook menelan ludah. Shindong memutar matanya, ayolah, berlarian akan sangat susah dengan badan besarnya itu.

"Kau tampak buruk, Wook" Sungmin tahu soal Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang tidak terlalu jago berkelahi. Ryeowook mengubah ekspresinya. Lalu menatap Sungmin seolah memberi tahu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, ambil barang yang mungkin kita butuhkan, senter, P3K dan apapun yang menurut kalian perlu untuk dibawa" Sungmin masuk ke tendanya, mengambil jaket, senter, tali, pisau dan beberapa benda kecil lainnya yang semua ia simpan dan sangkutkan di celana gunung yang kebetulan ia pakai. Kemudian keluar tenda dan mendapati Eunhyuk membawakan jaket milik Siwon dan Donghae. Kyuhyun juga mengikatkan jaket milik Heechul di pinggangnya. Semua sudah terlihat berpakaian lengkap dan Sungmin mengira-ngira apa bawaan teman-temannya itu akan mengganggu perjalanan mereka atau tidak. Sepertinya tidak.

"Pastikan kita selalu saling memantau, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal" Sungmin menatap satu per satu temannya.

"Wook, selalulah berada di dekatku" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ayo"

.

Perkiraan Donghae tak meleset, mereka bertiga dapat menyaingi lari kedua orang tadi dan kini mereka tengah mengepungnya. Gelap dimana-mana. Hanya ada cahayan bulan yang samar mengintip diantara dahan-dahan pohon. Bunyi hewan malam sesekali melengking membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Terengah-engah, Donghae menatap pria berjaket hitam di hadapannya. Ia mencoba-coba mengingat. Tapi tetap pada kesimpulan: ia tak mengenal pria ini. Apa hubungannya dengan Mochi? Apa jongos baru Hangeng? Entahlah. Disisi lain, Heechul menatap garang Mochi yang terlihat menciut. Bocah itu melirik Siwon yang tampak serius, ia tahu Siwon adalah satu-satunya yang paling berfikiran dingin saat ini. Berharap Siwon mau menghentikan Heechul yang masih saja menatapnya garang. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Donghae buka suara. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah mengelilingi dua orang yang saling bertemu punggung di tengah-tengah.

"Aku mengenal Mochi. Tapi aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Katakana siapa kau dan apa maumu?" sosok itu menoleh, ke belakang punggungnya. Mochi menatapnya ragu.

"Aku sepupu bocah ini. Henry mendengar kalian akan berkemah dan ia ingin ikut" Donghae menatap wajah polos Henry—yang sebelumnya ia kenal dengan Mochi, ia mengenal nama itu karena Sungmin memanggilnya begitu—yang tampak ketakutan. Hah, bocah ini membuatnya hamper gila. Bukankah selama ini ia sering terlihat mengikuti mereka dengan alasan yang jelas: untuk memberi tahu Hangeng? Donghae serta merta menatapnya tak suka.

"Kau jangan salah paham dengan Mochi. Dia tak sepeti yang kau fikirkan"

"Maksudmu?" Sosok itu hendak membuka suara ketika sebuah suara dengan samar terdengar entah dari mana.

"LEE DONGHAE, CHOI SIWON, KIM HEECHUL KAMI DATANG"

.

Sungmin memimpin perjalanan. Mereka diam, berjalan cepat, dan memantau sekitar diantara suara-suara aneh makhluk-makhluk malam yang tak kelihatan wujudnya tersebut. Sungmin tak tahu pasti dimana mereka sekarang yang jelas ia harus masuk dan menemukan Donghae, Siwon dan Heechul. Satu hal yang pasti baru ia sadari adalah. Handphone mereka tak lagi menangkap signal. Dan ini cukup merepotkan.

"Min, apa boleh berteriak?" Tanya Shindong.

"Kita harus menemukan yang lain" Sungmin diam sejenak. Berifkir. "Berteriaklah dan siapkan diri kalian untuk kemungkinan buruk" putusnya.

"LEE DONGHAE, CHOI SIWON, KIM KEECHUL KAMI DATANG" teriak Shindong disambut suara-suara aneh binatang malam setelahnya. Ia jadi ngeri sendiri. Gemerosok dedaunan membuat mereka memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Berfikir ia salah satu dari teman mereka. Tiba-tiba seekor kancil berlari dengan kencang keluar dari tempat tersebut. Ryeowook terpekik kaget dan yang lain tertawa. Mereka terlalu serius tadi.

"LEE DONGHAE…"

"APA ITU KALIAN? SPERM? KAMI DI SINI" teriak suara yang diyakini Eunhyuk sebagai suara Heechul. Terdengar cukup jauh di dalam hutan sana.

"DIMANA?" teriak Hyuk lagi. Ia pusing, di hutan ini tak ada petunjuk arah. Teriakan itu seakan dating dari segala arah. Itu membuatnya pusing. Kyuhyun menajamkan telinga mencoba menemukan dari mana arah datangnya suara Heechul.

"TEMUKAN SUARAKU. AKU JUGA TAK TAHU ADA DI MANA" Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin frustasi. Sementara yang ditatap malah memandang berkeliling.

"Ke arah utara" Kyuhyun bersuara.

"Ayo"

.

"Tahan penjelasanmu sampai yang lain sampai di sini" ucap Donghae pada namja berjaket hitam itu.

"HEI! DIMANA KALIAN?" teriak Heechul setelah beberapa lama tak terdengar lagi teriakan dari Shindong maupun Eunhyuk.

"KIM HEECHUL!"

"NE?"

"APA SUARAKU TERDENGAR MENDEKAT?" itu Shindong.

"YA, CUKUP DEKAT. APA KAU YANG MENGARAHKAN SENTER KE ATAS?"

"NE. KAU MELIHATNYA?"

"YA, KALIAN SUDAH DEKAT. BERGEGASLAH KEMARI"

Tak lama kemudian Heechul sudah melihat Sungmin. Ia melambaikan tangan. Sungmin dan yang lain bergegas mendekat. Begitu sampai Donghae seakan langsung menyuruh teman-temannya melingkari dua sosok tersebut, hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Jelaskan sekarang" perintah Donghae pada namja sepupu Henry tersebut.

"Aku Zhoumi. Sepupu Henry"

"Henry?" Tanya Shinding dan Eunhyuk.

"Henry adalah nama asli Mochi" jelas Sungmin. Yang lain mengangguk. mereka berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda, tentu saja merea hanya mengetahui Henry sebagai Mochi karena Sungmin memanggilnya begitu. Sekarang Mereka malah mulai berfikir, bagaimana bisa Sungmin memanggil bocah tersebut seakrab itu.

"Henry mendengar kalian akan berkemah dan ia ingin ikut. Maksudku, ia ingin ikut serta, bukan menguntit seperti tadi. Tapi rasanya tak mungkin, karena itulah aku pergi bersamanya, mengajaknya membuat kemah juga. Kami berkemah tak jauh dari kalian. Karena itu Henry bisa ke sini untuk melihat"

"Apa Hangeng juga ikut?" Zhoumi menggeleng.

"Kalian hanya salah menilai Henry. Ia sebenarnya tak pernah bergabung dengan Hangeng dan memata-matai kalian" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya Henry ingin bergabung dengan kalian" Zhoumi melirik Henry yang terlihat menunduk.

"Karena itulah ia diam-diam sering mengikuti kalian. Hangeng tahu soal itu dan ia selalu memaksa Henry memberi tahu apapun tentang kalian" Anggota sperm mangut-mangut. Sementara Sungmin, entahlah… ekspesinya tak terbaca. Sedangkan Donghae, menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau yakin yang kau katakana adalah kebenaran?" Zhoumi melirik Henry lagi.

"Aku siap kalian habisi jika Zhoumi gege berbohong" Henry buka suara.

.

Anggota geng sperm tengah berada di dalam mobil milik Sungmin sepulang dari kegiatan—nongkrong di pinggir danau—mereka. Minus Donghae, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Siwon karena merekapunya kendaraan sendiri. Tepatnya yang punya kendaraan sendiri hanya Donghae dan Siwon, sementara Eunhyuk dan Shindong hanya menompang. Di dalam mobil Sungmin, kelima orang di dalamnya tengah tertawa-tawa, karena Yesung yang memang pandai menyanyi itu dengan sok nya mencoba rapper tetapi gagal total. Setelah itu Ryeowook juga ikut-ikutan mencoba seirama music yang di putar di radio. Kyuhyun dan Heechul dengan bodohnya juga ikut-ikutan membuat Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil menyetir.

"Tak satupun kalian bisa mengalahkan Eunhyuk dan Shindong" protes Sungmin disambut tawa yang lain. Kyuhyun menoleh ke bangunan di sampingnya dan matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali sebagai kekasih kakaknya.

"Sungmin. Sungmin, berhenti sebentar" pintanya. Sungmin menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti semua yang ada di mobil turun. Donghae dan Siwon yang sudah berada di depan mereka pun berbalik dan ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat menatap benci lelaki yang sedang merangkul seorang wanita.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Heechul juga.

"Dia kekasih kakakku"

"Apa dia selingkuhan pacar kakakmu?" Tanya Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hanya mengidikkan bahu.

"Atau mungkin kakakmu pelac*r" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya denganpandangan sulit diartikan. Sungmin menatap Heechul dengan tatapan—ralat ucapanmu—setelah itu Heechul kembali bersuara.

"Maksudku Wanita itulah yang pelac*r" kemudian nyengir.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Donghae.

"Pergilah" kata Sungmin seraya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak suka cari masalah tapi kali ini ia terdesak. Ia maju diikuti Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon dan Heechul. Yesung dan yang lainnya memilih tetap di dekat mobil Sungmin.

"Kau?!" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah pacar kakaknya dengan tidak elitnya. Yang ditunjuk menatapnya tidak suka.

"Kau pacar kakakku kan? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita ini?"

"Dia siapa?" Tanya perempuan yang disebut Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan entahlah, huh?" Kyuhyun mendekat pada lelaki itu.

"Apa maumu bocah? menyingkir!" Ia mendorong Kyuhyun. Sungmin maju dan sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah lekai tesebut. Beberapa orang di san ikut menyerang SUngmin yang dihadang langsung oleh Donghae, Siwon dan Heechul. Melihat perkelahian di sana, Yesung, Shindong dan Eunhyuk ikut berlari ke sana. Sementara Ryeowook panic. Okelah, kuakui Ryeowook memang tidak bisa berkelahi. Bahkan Eunhyuk yang sering diremehkan tidak bisa bisa berkehai itu sebenarnya akan sangat menyeramkan ketika berkelahi. Ia hanya malas meladeni soal remeh-temeh saja. Ryeowook berbalik melihat mobil Sungmin lantas mendekatinya, masuk ke sana dan mengunci mobil tersebut dari dalam, entah apa yang ia fikirkan saat itu. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan tangan.

Sementara di beranda bangunan yang ternyata adalah penginapan sejenis hotel kecil itu, perkelahian anggota geng sperm itu semakin memanas saja. Dua orang satpam kesulitan mengamankan mereka kemudian melepon polisi. Polisi dating, Sungmin bisa mendengar lengkingan serine yang masih jauh tersebut.

"POLISI" teriaknya memperingati teman-temannya.

"Kembali ke kendaraan" teriak Donghae. Setelahnya ia melayangkan pukulan di wajah lelaki yang menjadi lawannya, kemudian berlari menjuru sepeda motornya. Ia memanggil Shidnong ang masih berurusan dengan lawannya. Yang lain satu persatu mendekati mobil Sungmin. Mereja panic ketika polisi semakin dekat sementara pintu itu terkunci.

"Ya! Buka pintunya, Wook!" teriak Sungmin.

"Wook buka pintunya!" teriak Heechul juga. Mereka terus saja beteriak dan mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Sungmin namun Ryeowook bergeming, agaknya suara music dari radio yang diputar di dalam mobil itu membuatnya tak mendengar teriakan teman-temannya di luar sana. Bahkan Donghae dan Siwon yang seharusnya sudah melaju dengan sepeda motor mereka itu, juga ikut mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil dan berteriak-teriak hingga akhirnya polisi benar-benar sampai dan langsung meringkus meraka, Ryeowook baru sadar ketika salah satu polisi itu melayangkan tembakan ke udara untuk memperingati Donghae yang masih berlari menuju sepeda motornya. Seorang polisi mengetuk kaca mobil Sungmin, Ryeowook membukanya dengan gemetar. Sadar telah membuat teman-temannya berada dalam masalah sekarang.

.

Wajah-wajah frustasi terlihat bersandar di dinding dibalik jeruji besi. Sebagian tampak menunduk, sebagian lagi melamun. Heechul memutar-mutas cricket di tangannya, menyalakan benda itu dengan kelingkingnya.

Donghae terlihat menatap Ryeowook dengan emosi, berkali-kali ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya tapi kembali lagi menghadap pada sosok Ryeowook yang menunduk dan berkeringat dingin. Ia bukannya tak sadar dengan Donghae yang memperhatikannya dengan benci dari tadi. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, tepat saat ia pulalah matanya bertemu tatap dengan Donghae, Donghae yang langsung berdiri dengan emosi dan langsung memukul Ryeowook. Sungmin berdiri.

"Hae, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyingkirlah Sungmin-ah! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada pengecut sepertinya!"

"Hae, tenanglah. Wook itu teman kita" Donghae tersenyum miring.

"Sungmin-ah, pengecut ini telah membawa kita semua ke sini, dia yang membuat kita dalam masalah"

"Tapi dia adalah teman kita, Hae"

"Kau fikir apa yang kau katakana benar huh? Dan coba fikir apa yang dia lakukan benar? Dia membawa kita ke sini. Ini semua adalah salahnya tapi kau melindunginya!"

"Tapi kau tak perlu memukulnya, Hae" Eunhyuk maju.

"Hyuk!" Donghae mendorong tubuh kurus Eunhyuk hingga ia terhempas ke tembok.

"Hae, ada apa denganmu?" Teriak Shidnong Sentara Donghae juga malah ingin memukul Shindong, Heechul dan Siwon bergegas melompat untuk menahan Donghae.

"Tenanglah, man" Siwon menepuk pundak Donghae. Donghae menepisnya.

"Jadi kalian semua membelanya, begitu?" Yesung geleng-gelang kepala karena pertanyaan Donghae. Ryeowook semakin menunduk dalam. Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sendu.

"Pengecut ini telah membawa kita ke sini dan kalian semua melindunginya?"

"Baiklah. Aku seorang bajingan. Aku bukan teman yang sesungguhnya" Donghae menatap satu-persatu teman-temannya dan berakhir di Sungmin.

"Tapi aku adalah satu-satunya yang selalu bertarung bersamamu dan tak pernah melarikan diri!"

"Hae, tenanglah" Sungmin berusaha menepuk pundak Donghae tapi ia menepisnya.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau yang medirikan geng kita. Kau ingat siapakah kita?" Donghae kembali menatap teman-temannya.

"Kita adalah SPERMA terkuat! Pemenang diantara jutaan sperma lainnya. Itulah mengapa kita terlahir!" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Dan seorang lemah dan pengecut sepertinya…" Donghae menunjuk Ryeowook yang masih menunduk. Heechul ikut melirik Ryeowook.

"…tak pantas untuk berada di dalam geng kita!" Ryeowook diam, ia tahu diri. Yang dikatakan Donghae adalah benar.

"Hae, tapi Wook adalah teman kita" Donghae lagi-lagi menepis tangan Sungmin.

"Hae, aku yakin Wook juga tak ingin berakhir seperti ini…" Kyuhyun maju, mendekat kepada Donghae

"Kyu! Kau baru dalam genk kami, jangan ikut campur!" bentakan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun mundur.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook! Kau sebaiknya keluar dari genk ini! Pergi!"

"Hae! Itu keterlaluan!" Sungmin mendorong Donghae.

"KAU!" Donghae mendorong Sungmin kembali.

"CUKUP! KALIAN DITEBUS" Teriak petugas penjaga penjara tersebut. Donghae dan Sungmin masih saling menatap tajam.

"Kalau kalian tak keluar, aku akan membiarkan kalian tetap dibalik jeruji!" Petugas itu berlalu. Donghae mendengus kemudian pergi dengan mendorong tubuh Yesung dan membuatnya terhe,pas ke dinding seperti Eunhyuk tadi.

"Hae…" panggil Eunhyuk lemah. Mereka saling tatap. Heechul menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tak terjelaskan.

Donghae sampai di kantor disambut tamparan ibunya. Sungmin dn yang lain berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin menjadi seorang gangster huh? Siapa yang mengajarimu menjadi seperti ini? Jika kau ingin menjadi gengster, jangan pergi ke sekolah lagi!"

"Tenanglah, bu. Tenang" Ibu Shindong mencoba menenangkan.

"Diam. Aku mengajari anakku, bukan anakmu!"

"Ayo pulang!" wanita paruh baya itu menarik Donghae kemudian menatap sosok-sosok di belakang anaknya tersebut.

"Bahkan teman-temanmu seperti sampah" ia menatap benci anggita sperm. "Ayo!" ia dan Donghae pun berlalu. Bergantian setelah itu orang tua Shindong, Yesung, Ryeowook, kakak Eunhyuk, serta pengacara keluarga Siwon menjemput dan membawa perwalian mereka pulang. Tinggallah Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Heechul serta orang suruhan Ayah Sungmin. Sungmin masih saja menatapi teman-temannya yang dijemput oleh orang tua mereka sampai mengabaikan pertanyaan Tuan Kang—suruhan ayahnya.

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan?" Sungmin melihat sekeliling, membuat Tuan Kang juga menatap sekelilingnya kemudian menyadari apa yang dicari Sungmin.

"Ahh, Ayah dan Ibumu sekarang sedang di Singapura" katanya. Sungmin mengambil nafas berat. Kecewa. Kemudian memutar badannya, menghadap Kyuhyun dan Heechul di belakangnya.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana kau pulang? Butuh tumpangan?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun diam cukup lama.

"Aku tak ingin pulang sekarang. Bisakah aku menompang di tempatmu?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tentu"

"Kalau aku?" Tanya Heechul. Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Ya" Sungmin keluar, diikuti Kyuhyun dan Heechul sementara Tuan Kang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tuan muda Lee bukankah kita…" tapi Sungmin sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Baiklah…" gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 dataaaaaannngg~

Saya lagi sakit tapi berhubung saja malas dengan hanya tidur-tiduran, akhirnya saya ngetik chap 3 dan inilah hasilnya. Bagaimana chap ini?

Review juseyo~

Arigatou ^^


End file.
